The Marauders Four
by SydWrites
Summary: What was the life like for the generation before the Golden Trio? All about the life of the Marauders and the growing power of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

A dark haired boy, tall for his age, strolled confidently behind his trolley onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He was calm and laid back, not too cocky or arrogant, but there was a glint in his eye that forewarned everyone of his sense of humor and knack for Quiddich.

He walked alone, separated from his gaunt looking family. Expensive robes and supplies were haphazardly falling out of his trunk, embossed with the name _Black_ and what seemed to be a family crest. Upperclassmen noticed him, noticed his bad boy attitude and talent for troublemaking, noticed his lazy smile and pocket sagging with Galleons.

Across the platform, a small family of three headed toward the train, the parents protectively flanking their rather ill looking son. He wore admittedly simple clothing, though one could assume that simple was the way her preferred everything. Though peaky and frail, he walked quickly and excitedly, free of the watchful gaze of his peers and paranoid glances from his parents.

The other boy was always last. Last at everything, from running races at Muggle School to boarding the large, scarlet steam engine. He was a pudgy boy with dull brown- blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He kept his head down, for he was not a leader, but a follower, and he needed somebody to follow.

A small girl with freckles and fiery red hair beamed at her parents, who appeared to be Muggles, and overjoyed at their daughter's talents. Off to the side, her sister pointedly stuck her nose in the air and acted annoyed, though anybody could see the clear envy burning green in her eyes. The girl raced toward the train, grabbing a sallow looking young boy's wrist and bringing him along with her.

As she grabbed his wrist and pulled, he felt a surging sense of gratitude for her. As he gazed into her clear eyes, the exact color of a precious emerald, she grinned and pulled, whispering, "Run, Sev." He jerked forward, a strand of his long, black hair falling in his deep set black eyes. As the platform rushed by him, blurring before his eyes and spinning under his feet, he only caught distinct sights; the brick walls, multicolored house robes, and the vivid color of her curls.

James sat in the compartment at the end of the carriage alone, tossing the Golden Snitch that his father bought him into the air, and then leaping around the compartment with great agility to catch it. The Snitch was zipping around, and James couldn't see it anywhere, but could only hear the light buzzing sound of its wings. Suddenly, the door slid open with a bang and the other boy from the platform was there, snatching the Snitch instantly and handing it to James. "Sirius Black," said the boy. "You seem to be the only person on this train that appears to be able to pull a decent joke, so here I am." He dropped his bags on the seat and then sat down in the corner, lazily flicking his wand to shut the door. "We need a big prank, one that even the seventh years won't be able to top."

His dark eyes gleaming at the prospect of a new friend and a chance to cause trouble, James sat down beside Sirius and clapped his hands, "Well, we had better get going, because it's not bloody likely that we're going to be stepping out of here empty handed."

Lily had lost Severus a while back after her explosive fight with her sister. _Petunia is being unreasonable_, she thought as she made her way down the First- Year Carriage's corridor. _I'm not a freak, and it's not my fault that she can't do magic._ She suddenly realized that she had reached the end of the train car, and had not found an empty compartment yet. Turning around to walk back the other way, Lily noticed a thin figure already in his billowing school robes, black hair hanging in front of his face as he whipped his head back and forth, frantically searching for her, for Lily. She ducked into the closest compartment, the corner one with the two dark haired boys hunched over a piece of parchment.

She had left him, just as quickly as she came. Her sister ruined it, calling her a freak, calling him a weirdo. Lily ran away, and he could not find her. Severus boarded the train, changed into his robes, and ran through every carriage, searching for her. He thought he saw a flash of red at the end of the corridor, but continued searching where he was already.

James looked up as the door slid open. A girl with dark red hair and vivid green eyes, the shade of gems, the earth, love, and envy all at once. She was definitely pretty, a fiery spirit among dull personalities. She politely nodded at them, and then slid into the seat next to the window. Sirius shook his head, indicating that they couldn't finish until the girl was gone. Sighing, James rolled up the parchment and stored away his quill, then got up and offered his hand to the girl. "I'm James," he said, "and that's Sirius." The girl smiled happily, and replied, "Lily Evans." Just then, for the third time, the compartment door slid open and a boy with yellow colored skin and greasy black hair entered, smiling at Lily.

Severus entered, and Lily glanced in his direction before looking back out the window. He disregarded the other two boys in the compartment, as they were glaring at him and whispering to each other. He mentioned something about Lily being in Slytherin, (the day was a blur in his mind, yet strikingly clear at the same time) and the two boys erupted in laughter. One of them, the sporty one with the glasses, made a show of the fact that he _had_ to be in Gryffindor. The other boy, the arrogant looking lad, mumbled about his family being in Slytherin. "But maybe I'll be different," he reasoned, causing Severus to become suddenly quite angry with them. "_Snivellus," _taunted the long haired one, "_wash your hair," _the boy taunted. Lily's eyes set ablaze, crackling and spitting balls of emerald fire at them. "Let's go somewhere else, Sev."

He couldn't help it, but for some reason he just didn't like the Snivellus kid. He was always gawking at Lily, whom James was already infatuated with. He looked sickly and willing to be made fun of, too bookish to be helped. He was bound to go to Slytherin.

Remus tiredly made his way down the train's corridor. Nobody was willing to make friends with a dreadful looking person such as himself. He was intelligent and clean, with a fondness for books over people. Additionally, he had a condition, one that he was not to speak of to anybody, for fear that they would run away and he would be once again, friendless. Reaching the end of the train car, Remus sighed and stepped into the compartment on his left, the one in the corner with two boys.

"Good God, what now?" asked Sirius rhetorically. The compartment door had slid open again, and he didn't even bother to look up this time. "If that door keeps opening and closing, it'll fall off." The boy who had entered spoke, strongly yet timidly all at once, "There's nowhere else to sit, and it seems as though you two are planning a prank." Sirius snapped his head up, examining the peaky and bookish looking boy with a beige sweater and a bag weighed down with books. "Your point is?" asked Sirius. "You have the skill and the planning, but _I_ have the brains and the knowledge of the school rules. You'll need me to make this work with the smallest punishment possible." James nodded, "He's right." Sirius merely patted the seat next to him, grinning warmly as if to welcome him to their group.

Several hours later, the boys were making great progress on their elaborate plan, including the ghosts at school, the caretaker, and water balloons (summoned from the joke shop at Hogsmeade Station). The compartment door opened once again, and a small pudgy boy entered, opening his mouth to talk. Before he could speak, James just looked him up and down, and then said, "Sit down, and lock the door for Merlin's sake." The tall, thin boy, Remus leaned over James' shoulder and commented, "There's no title," he paused, "or a code name." Sirius looked at Remus quizzically, "_A codename?_" The small, chubby boy added, "If anybody finds it, they won't know who we were, hence no punishment." Sirius looked at Remus quizzically while James made some last minute adjustments to the paper. Remus nodded in verification. With a sharp scratch, James underlined the title: _The Beginning, By: The Marauders_. "The Marauders," repeated Peter, while Remus nodded proudly and Sirius smiled smugly. The beginning, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

The train stopped suddenly in a small wizarding village and James instantly knew where they were. "Hogsmeade. My dad brings me here when he has business trips to Hogwarts. Now, here's the plan of action," he gestured for all of the boys to gather around the paper. I'll sneak into the joke shop and get the balloons while Peter keeps guard. Lupin, run down the carriage path to the school and use the excuse that you don't feel well. Locate the poltergeist and send him down to the agreed meeting place. Sirius, ride in the boats and provide our alibis. Questions?" All of the boys shook their heads. "_Great_! Ready boys? Let's make our first night memorable. Don't forget, if all goes well we will meet in the reception area outside of the Great Hall. Wear your hat so Peeves knows not to hit us. Now, let's do this."

Remus left first, sprinting with surprising agility for somebody as sickly looking as him. He made it to the large castle doors and ran inside, frantically searching for Peeves. Suddenly, a translucent figure floated down the hallway, a figure in a knight's uniform with his head wobbling on his ruffled neckline. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find the poltergeist? He seems to have stolen my Hogwarts Express ticket, and I couldn't board the boats."

"I'll have that Peeves one day! He's always causing trouble, more than he's worth, as a matter of fact. I believe I saw him near the reception area for the boats. Say, are you a first- year? Well, of course you are, you were supposed to be on the boats. You know you could just stay here, the boats will have departed already…"

"That's great, but I don't have much time to chat right now. Thanks for your help, sir." Remus took off again, running down the path to the boat reception area. Sure enough, a colorful object bounced around the muddy banks. "Listen, I have a way that you can prank all of the people that you want, including Filch. It's not the most complicated plan, but it's simple enough…"

James murmured, "_Alohomora_" to the lock and it flashed white, the door swinging open at once. "How can it-" began Peter. James quickly clapped his hand over the pudgy boy's mouth.

"Just keep quiet," said James as he tapped the boy's head. Peter quickly turned invisible. "If anybody comes, run to the back and tap on the window. We have about two minutes, and then we have to escape." James gingerly opened the door and closed it gently, then expertly headed to the Muggle tricks section. He snatched a couple packets of the balloons, and placed some gold on the cash register for good measure. Peter hadn't tapped the window yet, so he quickly walked out the front door and whispered, "Peter? Where'd you go?" He felt a nudge on the shoulder, and grappled the air until he found Peter's head, then tapped it again to reveal the meek boy.

"What d'we do now? I hope you know that I can't run." In reply, James pulled out his wand again and said, "Accio broom." The latest model of racing broom zoomed into James' outstretched hand. "Climb on." With that, they took off riding over the lake and the gates.

Sirius swaggered down to the docks, his dark wand protectively against his hip. His handsome robes were more fitted and less floaty than most, specially made for his stature. All of the girls, first years and seventh years alike, glanced his way. When he finally made it down to the boat- loading area, the boats were already full, save one. He quickly loaded into the last one, and casually looked toward the protruding turrets of the castle, trying to catch a glimpse of the other docks where Remus should be. Suddenly, the boat shook and he heard a whispered conversation behind his back. He whipped around as though he was in a shampoo commercial, and found the redheaded girl from the train and Snivellus. "Hey Snivellus, would you melt?"

"_What?_"

"Would you melt if I did this- _Scourgify!_" Sirius shot a jet of soapy water into the greasy boy's open mouth.

Severus gasped and gagged while Lily tried to pry open his jaw. The boy- Sirius- sniggered in the background, his dark puppy dog- like eyes gleaming with pure hatred for Sev. Finally, Sev cooperated and opened his mouth, and a stream of soap flowed out. "_Aguamenti,_" Lily mumbled, shooting water into his mouth in an attempt to combat the soap. He finally stopped sputtering and sat silently, looking out onto the inky black surface of the lake. _He's such an arrogant, self- centered… _

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you-" said Sirius smoothly.

"Oh, save it, Black," snarled Lily.

"But, I can. Just wear your hat when you enter the school."

"Why would I-"

"Trust me."

"It doesn't make-"

"_Trust me._" With that, Sirius turned around to face the other boats again.

"_Should we trust him?" _asked Severus, whispering so silently that Lily could barely hear him herself.

"_I'm not sure,_" replied Lily, nervous for what was to happen when they entered the school for the first time.

"Oi, Black!" said Severus.

"What in the name of Merlin d'you want now?"

"_Why_ do we have to wear our hats?"

"If you must know," said Sirius scathingly, "the poltergeist will be launching water balloons at anyone who isn't wearing a hat."

Remus sat on the dock, glancing at the path for James and Pettigrew every few minutes. Suddenly, a light came from under the bridge, then another and another. _The boats were arriving_. "For the love of _Merlin _hurry up, Potter," mumbled Remus.

"Alright, then," called a voice from behind him. It was James and Peter on a racing broom. "Peeves!" yelled Potter. The poltergeist flew over to the drop- off as James dismounted gracefully and Peter fumbled and fell off onto the dirt. Remus helped him up as James tossed the packs of water balloons over into the colorful ghost's open hands. "Cheers, mate. I'm sure this isn't our last collaboration." With that, the three of them pulled their hats over their ears and sat in the bush.

Severus sat gloomily in the back of the boat as Black rowed them up to the dock. The large gamekeeper pulled them out and he stuck to Lily's side, both of them snugly pulling their hats over their heads. Black ran to the front of the crowd to rejoin his friends, leaning over to say something to Potter. James and the peaky kid grinned while the short and chubby one jumped up, trying to hear what they are saying. Undoubtedly, it was something witty about his taunting of Severus. Lily lightly touched his arm, her green eyes sympathetically sparkling like a precious gem.

Sirius ran up to join his new group of friends, and by the way they were grinning he could tell that the job was done. He leaned over toward James and Remus and said, "Listen, James, I know you fancy that Lily Evans girl…"

"Ah, and I thought we were getting on well. Don't tell me you like her too, Black," winked James

"You know me, can't be tied down by a ball and chain for too long," laughed Sirius, making the other boys smile. "Anyhow, I don't think she's ever going to like you if we keep going at Snivellus."

"Well, that's a shame, then. _Me, _best friends with _Snivellus?_" James grinned as they walked safely before everyone else through the doorway, tipping his hat and winking at Peeves.

"Black, Sirius!" Called the severe- looking witch holding the Sorting Hat. Sirius confidently walked up to the stool, though inside he was trembling. He _had _to be in the same house as his friends. Their bond was already inseparable, their insane genius too much to be denied. "A Black! Oh, but you're wired differently than the rest of your family, aren't you? Definitely resourceful and cunning, but you have the heart of a lion, you do. GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he will at least have James with him.

"Evans, Lily!" The deputy headmistress looked strict, but Lily could see true character, and she knew that she was strong and kind. "Hmmm… a Muggle- born!" spoke the hat.

"And proud of it!" replied Lily. _How stupid of me, talking to a hat._

"You have a fiery spark; you do, though it's carefully concealed. Kind and brave, yet also intelligent. Definitely not power- hungry enough to go to Slytherin, though you're certain that your only friend is there. I see great acts of chivalry in your future, sacrificing the most important things to you for others. Your fiery spirit can't be denied, and it's calling out to me, telling me that you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" Lily trembled at the prospect of a new place with no friends, but bravely went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the Prefect. She glanced back into the crowd and saw Severus looking dementedly back at her. _It'll definitely take bravery in this place_.

"Lupin, Remus!" He felt dizzy, and he wasn't sure if it was because of his condition or from pure nervousness. "Oh, you're quite intelligent, aren't you? I would go as far to say a genius, even. But you have problems, don't you? A _werewolf_, you are. It takes great boldness of heart to face problems head- on and still focus on your education. You could go either way, but your new friends need you. They need your skill with spell work. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!" He meekly headed up to the seat and gingerly placed the Sorting Hat on his head, nearly slipping off the stool. "You're not too brilliant, and you deeply crave friends who will give you something. Quite a Slytherin trait, I might add." _Please, I just want to be with my friends. They actually like me; for once in my life I have genuine friends. _"It's quite a bold decision to demand something of me, quite a Gryffindor trait. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James." James wasn't worried at all, his family was all in Gryffindor and he was no exception. All of his new friends were sorted in there as well. "Potter… another old family name. Bloodline Gryffindors, I believe. You're braver that you think, too. Extremely smart, but bold and valiant. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Severus!" He walked steely up to the stool, not even caring where he went anymore. "A half- blood! Your mother was in Slytherin, I believe, but she's not a fantastic person, is she? You're very smart, gifted with Potions. Cunning and swift, however and… ah! You promised your friend that you would be in Slytherin. Very well… SLYTHERIN!" Severus sat down at his table next to a white- blonde prefect who clapped him on the shoulder, introducing himself as Lucius Malfoy. He glanced over at Lily, who was now engrossed in a conversation with a beautiful light brunette girl. He knew at that moment that to him, Lily was more than a friend. He was in love.


End file.
